Acne vulgaris (acne) is a chronic inflammatory condition of the pilosebaceous units of the skin, which is particularly prevalent in adolescents. The condition generally causes the formation, on the skin, of comedones, red papules, pustules and sometimes cysts. This is unsightly and furthermore, if untreated, acne can lead to scarring of the skin. The major causes of acne are thought to be an increase in sebum production, an increased presence of Propionibacterium acne (P. acne), blockage of the pilosebaceus duct and the production of inflammation.
Salicylic acid is known to be effective in the treatment of acne. It is a topical keratolytic agent that works by dissolving the intercellular cement that holds epithelial cells together. Salicylic acid is used in a variety of over-the-counter acne remedies.
In order to improve the efficacy of topical acne treatments, it is desired to formulate salicylic acid with one or more control agents to regulate the inflammatory effects sometimes observed, such as local skin peeling and discomfort such as burning and skin reddening.
Surprisingly, it has now been found that skincare compositions comprising salicylic acid and at least two or more chosen actives have improved therapeutic efficacy in the treatment of acne. Said skincare compositions have both the ability to treat acne and reduce the appearance of redness on the skin.